The Bonds That Tie Us Together
by raw talent
Summary: When a strange girl with a bad attitude crashes into the Hokage tower, how will the rest of Konoha react? Set at the start of Shippuuden.
1. An Unexpected Guest

The Bonds That Tie Us Together 

---------------------

**Chapter 1**

_Why do we have day and night? How long is a day? Why do we see stars at night? Day and night follow a pattern. Every morning, it gets light and the day begins. Every evening, it gets dark and we have night. Then, the day starts all over again. Hours, minutes and seconds fly by and when it's too late to change anything, we stop to realize how much of our lives we have actually wasted._

Hovering in a cloudless sky, a beautiful full moon cast it's beams over a now peaceful city, it's inhabitants safe in the protection they called home. The walls of the buildings soaked up the pale light and reflected it in all directions. The light reached the Hokage faces, dipping into the scarring cracks, revealing the mountain in all it's glory and reflecting the lives of heroes that would never be forgotten. No lights were visible in the sleeping city, apart from one that stood out from all the rest. Standing proudly above all the other buildings, the Hokage tower shone an orange light from the highest floor windows.

The blond Hokage sighed as she finished scribbling on the last report that came from a meter tall stack of paper. She dropped the pen she had been using and let it roll off the table. Cracking her knuckles, she leant back into her chair and tried to relax a little. Snickering, the blond opened her second desk draw and took out a jug and a small china cup. 'Nothing like a little sake to keep you going through the night' She smirked, pulling out the cork from the bottle.

As if she had a 6th sense, which told her whenever Tsuande was attempting to skip work by getting drunk, Shizune burst through the main doors, carrying a pile of papers bigger than the ones on Tsunade's desk. Following her was Tonton, trotting along happily next to her carer. Tsunade gasped at the pile approaching her before pouring some sake into the cup and drinking it quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizune yelled, placing the stack of papers on the grand desk. She frowned at the blond, putting her hands on her hips "The last time you got drunk on duty, you sent team 7 to carve Naruto's face in the mountain and you sent all of the ANBU to buy you more sake from the Wind country!"

"Yeah.. but Naruto's face after he was told it was a phoney mission was priceless!" She laughed.

Shizune sighed "Maybe so, but just think what could happen if you got drunk again. You might end up sending all the shinobi to attack another village!"

"Mm.. but i can't stop now"

"Eh?"

"Already had one cup full and you know, this stuff is pretty addictive. I think i deserve a break anyway, seeing as you've already made me mark over two hundred reports in four hours" The hokage gave a sly grin as she poured some more sake and downed it quickly.

"Ayee! No you don't, give that here now!" Shizune shrieked, glaring at the Hokage.

"One more?"

"NO!"

Tsunade sighed, placing the jug and cup on the desk. They were quickly snatched away by Shizune who performed a jutsu, making them disappear. She smiled at Tsunade "Better get started then, there's around 300 mission reports that need to be marked urgently and they wont be done any faster if you keep glaring at me"

"Ok ok, i get it!" The hokage sighed, taking a new pen from her stationary holder

Shizune nodded and picked up Tonton, leaving the room.

The Hokage looked up at the mountain of papers in front of her and grunted.

"I regret becoming hokage" She mumbled while standing up to reach the first paper. Taking it, she sat back down at her desk and read through it, finding it hard to concentrate 'All I've ever do is sign documents and hand out new ones and life certainly doesn't get any easier when lazy jounins decided to hand them in a week late' She finished the report, approving it with her signature 'One down.. 299 to go' Tsunade got to her feet quickly "I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO YOU KNOW!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the table. With a voice that loud, she could wake half of Konoha. 'I need a distraction and an excuse to leave all these reports' she sighed, taking another report and sitting down.

BOOOOOM!

The middle of the hokage tower's roof caved in, rubble falling into the middle of the floor.

The doors burst wide open. Four ANBU and Shizune ran in "Hokage sama! Are you ok!?" shouted the cat masked ANBU.

Tsunade was not ok, out of shock she had tipped back on her chair and fell off landing on her back, hitting her head. She sat up rubbing it. A small smile appeared on her face as she noticed the reports had been knocked all over the floor. 'Perfect, it's a if my prayers were answered' She stood up slowly, quivering slightly from shock. "Yes I'm fine, but just what the hell is going on?! This disturbance woke up half of konoha!" She yelled, pointing out the window where nearly all of konoha's lights were on and people had began to gather in the street.

"We're not sure Hokage sama, we have ANBU on all areas of the village in case this is a supries attack, but by the looks of it nothing has happened" Said one of the ANBU

"Oh so the roof of the building just caved in on it's own did it?" She glared "Are you sure none of you are responsible?"

"I'm afraid i can't answer that.."

"AHHH!" Shizune shrieked

"For kamis sake! What on earth is the matter Shizune?!" The blond yelled

Shizune had a look of horror on her face, she was pointing at the pile of rubble.

"Th-th-there's a"

"A body in the rubble" An ANBU finished for her

Tsunade gasped and walked round the rubble to see a lifeless hand hanging out and a few strands of purple hair.

"Well don't just stand there gawking! Shizune, call any medical nurses who are on their shift!" Tsunade shouted, making the poor girl jump out of her skin.

"H-hai" Shizune ran out the door

"But Hokage sama, what if this person's an enemy of Konoha provoking an attack!?" Spoke up the cat ANBU

"And what if it's a Konoha citizen or a member of an allied village?" Tsunade snapped, frowning darkly.

"This might be an attack, this person might be the distraction so we draw all our attention to the incident!"

"Look, there are over thirty ANBU on patrol now, correct?"

"Y-yes but-"

"That's enough! They're are still plenty of ninja protecting the village in case we're going to be attacked, so why don't you go and help them?"

The cat ANBU paused before speaking "Hai sama.." 'Bloody hokage, i swear she has PMS or something..' He thought, before performing some seals and disappearing in a poof of smoke with the other three ANBU.

Straight after the smoke cleared, Shizune and three nurses ran in, two carrying a stretcher. Without hesitating they began to remove the rubble slowly, to make sure whatever was under it didn't sustain anymore damage. Slowly.. a body began to emerge. First thing that was visible was the hand of course. It was nearly fulling bandaged, only half of the fingers and the thumb showed, the fingernails painted a dark purple. Then shortly after, the full arm was revealed, the occupant under the rubble seemed to be wearing a black short sleeve shirt that had a rim of green on the end the the sleeve. The bandaging went all the way up to the elbow then stopped. A nurse working through a separate section of the rubble uncovered a leg, they now guessed that there was in fact a person under the rubble. The person was wearing black shorts that came half way down the thigh, then fishnet leggings covered the rest of the leg until it reached the ankle, the person wearing black sandals similar to the ones the konoha ANBU wore. Back to the other nurses, they had uncovered the torso and the head and yes, it was a nice rounded chest. So it was a girl. Her shirt hung on her shoulders and it revealed a fishnet shirt underneath. She had a kunai embedded deeply into her right shoulder, the shirt wet with blood and it had several lacerations in it. Her skin was pale and her hair was in fact purple as seen earlier. It was long and slightly coming down to we waist and was slightly bloodstained. She had a cloth tied over her right eye and on it were the kanji symbols for the word curse. She had an abnormal expression on her face. She was unconscious for sure, her visible eye black, but faded as if she were blind and her mouth open slightly as if she had been screaming then fell unconscious straight after. A couple of minutes later, the nurses had uncovered the whole of her body and lifted her slowly onto the stretcher. On her right arm was a long green sleeve that was roughly the size of an Akatsuki cloak sleeve and on her left leg the shorts had a small green kunai shape near the side of them. They could now see that she had an injury to the back of the head and several deep gashes down her right leg, along with the other injuries they had seen. Shizune checked for her for a pulse and after a few minutes of desperate searching, she found one, but it was very faint. Signaling she was done two nurses picked up the stretcher and with the third leading, they quickly exited the room and headed towards surgery along with Shizune and Tsunade.

The first nurse opened the large surgery doors, allowing easy access for the others. The two nurses set the stretcher on the edge of the bed and slowly with the help of Shizune, they slid the girl's body onto the operation table. Meanwhile, Tsunade was cleansing her hands in the nearby sink, applying plenty of disinfectant soap. She dried up quickly and put on a green plastic apron and some clear gloves, then approached the table where the other nurses began to set up. One pulled over a large, round theater light while the other dragged an oxygen concentrator and placed it near the top of the table. She then pulled out a mask and turned the machine on, adjusting some of the settings. Then put it on the girls mouth and had to hold it there gently because of the injury to the back of her head. Shizune took out a surgical needle from a canister and pushed it slowly through the skin of the girls right arm and injected a dose of anesthetic.

_'Uhh.. what the hell? Why can't i see, did they get me?_

Shizune took a pair of surgical scissors and cut through the fabric surrounding the shoulder wound, removing it to reveal a deep, bloody wound.

_'Are they draining it? .. Is this what it feels like to be dead?'_

Tsunade walked over to the table, picking up a clean scalpel from an equipment tray.

_'Well i sure don't like it'_

"I'll only be needing Shizune for this operation, so can i ask you three to return to whatever duties we interrupted?"

_'What is this.. this darkness, this nothingness..'_

The three nurses nodded and left the room. Shizune came over and took one of the nurses places, holding the oxygen mask.

_'Oh, shit.. No! I can't die!'_

Tsunade leant over the girl, knife in hand

_'Fucking hell, LET ME WAKE UP!'_

WHAM!

The knife clattered on the floor. Tsunade gasped and looked down to see the girl wide awake, a wild glare in her dark eye, her teeth gritted and a general angry look on her face. Shizune gasped, backing away from the scene. A firm grip was restraining her hand from moving, crushing the wrist paintfully. The girl used the other hand to remove the mask and throw it on the floor.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From me" The girl hissed, before releasing her grip on the blond's wrist.

Tsunade stepped back, holding her wrist which felt like it had been crushed by a boulder. She looked over to Shizune. "I thought you applied anesthetic?!"

"I did! I'm 100 percent sure i did!" Shizune replied, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Then how the hell.." Tsunade gasped, the girl was slowly sitting up. "No no, you can't sit up, you're injured!" She stepped nearer to her to help but the girl glared daggers, telling her to keep away. Once fully sat up she took hold of the kunai in her shoulder and yanked it out completely, yelling in pain. Tsunade couldn't stand back and watch anymore. As the girl threw the weapon on the floor, Tsunade signaled Shizune and the nurse pulled down the patient onto her back, dodging a punch to the face. Tsuande focused her chakra into her hands and placed them directly over the wound. The girl stopped struggling and lay her arms down.

"You're not with them are you?" She spoke, an angry tone in her voice.

"Who?" Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind.. I've just noticed your symbol" The girl lifted her hand and pointed towards the hidden leaf village symbol on the wall. Tsunade didn't look at the wall but simply nodded, focusing on healing the shoulder wound. The girl chuckled, a creepy smile appearing on her face.

"What's funny?" Tsuande frowned.

"Hello Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohgakure" She smiled.

Tsunade froze. 'Who the hell is this person?' "Am i supposed to know you?" She looked into the girls eye, frowning again.

"Probably not, but everybody knows you anyway"

Tsunade blinked, just who was this girl and what did she want?

After a few minutes of silence, Tsunade retracted from healing and sighed "I can't seem to heal anything, why is that?"

"Ah, i should of said earlier, medical jutsu's don't work on me. I've never bothered to find out why. Terribly sorry for wasting your precious time Hokage" the girl sneered.

Tsunade was getting pissed off with the girls attitude. The girl sat up and flinched slightly at the pain in her shoulder. She looked down at her left arm and noticed some cuts and bruises. She suddenly started chewing, but on what? Tsunade's eyes widened at the girls actions and Shizune frowned. Just what was she thinking. The girl lifted her arm up, then slowly licked the wounds, coating them in a thin trail of siliva and slowly, the wounds started to heal up, the bruises fading. Tsunade gasped, then immediately looked over to the shoulder wound. It was healing, all by itself and the wound had nearly closed up. Unable to believe what she saw, she looked back at the arm that had been treated and saw that all the wounds had gone, then walked round the back of the girl to see the head wound, that had healed too. The girl coated the tip of her thumb in siliva then wiped it down the leg with the lacerations and after a few seconds they were fully healed. She smiled, admiring her handy work and swung her legs over the edge of the table, attempting to stand. As soon as her body weight balanced out and she stood properly, she collapsed to her knees, grabbing the table. Tsunade felt herself smile as she walked over to the girl.

Tsunade bent down and put an arm around the girls waist and her arm over her shoulder and they steadily got her back on her feet "I don't think you're quite ready to leave yet. Come on, a couple of days rest to restore your chakra and to heal internally will do you some good"

The girl nodded "Yeah, thanks"

With Shizune's help, they lead her to the nearest empty room and sat her down on the bed. Shizune brought in fresh night clothes for her to wear.

"Would you mind wearing these? I can clean up your clothes for you if you like"

"Yeah sure.." The girl replied without even looking at her.

Shizune smiled "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said, then left the room.

She came back in 5 minutes later to find the purple haired girl fiddling with a syringe that had an orange liquid in it.

"Ahh! Please don't play with the equipment" Shizune sighed, taking the syringe and putting it in a cabinet.

The girl glared at her before pulling back the bed covers and crawling slowly into bed.

"Don't worry" Shizune smiled "A couple more days and you'll be out of here" She walked over to the door

"Yeh yeh.." the girl sighed, fidgeting on the bed.

"Goodnight" called

A muffled 'Whatever' came from the purple haired girl and Shizune turned out the light and walked away. The girl sighed 'How do i get myself into these things?' She thought, before her eyes couldn't stay open any longer and she fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------

This was so much fun writing, and the girl, who's name i wont reveal, is a Naruto character i made up a long time ago.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Complete Chaos

_Realize that true happiness lies within you. Waste no time and effort searching for peace and contentment and joy in the world outside. Remember that there is no happiness in having or in getting, but only in giving. Reach out. Share. Smile. Hug. Happiness is a perfume you cannot pour on others without getting a few drops on yourself._

Haha I'm totally gonna go songfic chapters.

--------------

**Chapter 2**

**_'They found me again, hurt from their previous attack..'_**

_"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME SUTA KA!"_

**_'I lost the fight with them, again'_**

_"I'll take the girl, you go on ahead"_

**_'I was low on chakra'_**

_"After all these years.. boss'll be happy we got Ookami-kun ne?"_

**_'But then..'_**

_"Bakusai Senpu no jutsu!" (Blasting Whirlwind)_

**_'I got away, just. But now I'm here, so what do i do?'_**

_"Here child, you're going to have an operation today"_

_"But.. why sama?"_

_(sound effects: many people screaming and yelling)_

_"B-boss, she found the documents, she- AHHH!"_

_"P-please listen child! please calm down!"_

_"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU'VE LIED TO ME SINCE THE DAY YOU TOOK ME AWAY!"_

_"I-i can e-explain, i-"_

_crunch_

**_'I can never go back..' _**

_"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON!"_

_"Stay away from her son, can't you see she's cursed?"_

_"She's the one, you know, who has.."_

**_'The pain'_**

_"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS YOU KILLED!"_

_'**It hurts so much'**_

**_"_**_GO BACK TO HELL!"_

--------------

It was around five in the afternoon and Shizune was in the girls room sorting through a file cabinet when suddenly the purple kunoichi shot up, into a sitting position and started screaming. Shizune whirled round to see what was going on and the girl was awake, her single eye wide open. She was shaking violently and started to claw at her head.

"AHHHHHH MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She shrieked

**_'You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness'_**

Tsunade ran into the room, a horrified look on her face. The hospital walls weren't as soundproof as she thought, the poor people in the rooms either side of the girls got a mighty shock as a deafening screaming pierced their ears.

"Just what the hell is going on Shizune?!" She yelled over the noise

**_'The burden of the past cannot be erased' _**

"Tsunade sama! I have no idea, she was resting fine a minute ago, then she just woke up screaming!" Shizune shouted. Tsunade on the other hand didn't hear much. "Resting fine" and "Woke up screaming" were the only things she managed to understand. Shizune visibly flinched as the shrieking got louder, she put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound. 'This is no ordinary girl' She thought, watching as Tsunade made her way over to her.

'**_The ringing of hateful voices dries you out'_**

Tsunade knelt on the bed and took hold of the girls shoulders, she bent down and looked the girl straight in the eye.

"It's ok! You're safe, please calm down" She shouted over the noise

**_'By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others'_**

"MAKE IT GO AWAY! PLEASE!" She continued to scream

**_'So stay like this, there'll come a time when you realize you can trust, but only with the heart'_**

"Shh, it's ok, you're in Konoha remember?" Tsunade said calmly

The girl looked the Hokage in the eye.

Tsunade

"M-make it.." She stopped yelling, her voice quietening down to a murmur. As Tsunade let go of her shoulders, her hands fell from her head and the shaking began to subside. Her eye lid drooped and she swayed a little.

"Hey, steady now" Tsunade said gently, noticing the girl was loosing consciousness

The girls eye closed firmly and she fell forward on Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade sighed, then looked down to see the girls left hand twitching, the nails extended to twice their normal length. She watched silently as the nails contracted and the hand became motionless. She put one hand on the back of the girls head and one on her lower back and gently got up, putting the girl carefully on her back. She adjusted the covers and moved them so they covered the girl up to her neck.

"Tsunade sama?" Shizune removed her hands from her ears and looked worriedly at her teacher.

"... Go and check the patients in the rooms nearest to this"

"H-hai" Shizune quickly exited

Tsunade looked down at the girl sadly before summoning a nurse to the room.

"I want you to keep on eye on this patient at all times. She is slightly unstable in a way we have not yet confirmed. If anything happens, such as violent outbreaks or sudden screaming, alert me immediately"

The female nurse nodded, a worried look plastered on her face.

--------------

Tsunade found herself aimlessly wondering the corridors of Konoha Hospital. Although she hated to admit it, she was bored. For some reason she would never understand, she was starting to miss her office and signing mission reports. Not to mention her secret stash of sake under the floorboards was in there and she couldn't get to it since the floor was covered in rubble from the incident. She just hoped nobody would find it, especially Shizune. The hospital had been strangely quiet the past few months with most patients coming in with broken limbs or injuries from training. The only interesting cases were when Gai overdid it with a speech about youthfulness and had collapsed due to lack of breathing and when Kakashi came in from an S rank mission with deep lacerations and his right leg nearly hacked off. Tsunade found herself smiling as she remembered the lazy jounin still hadn't handed in that report. She walked over to the nearest window and stood in front of it, looking down at the village she ruled over. She sighed, then bent down and placed both elbows on the window sill and rested her head in her hands. She looked down to see a young couple walk by who were holding hands, head over heals in love by the looks of it. She looked to her right to see some children playing with marbles and one of them rose up and cheered as she smacked her opponents marble out of the game. Letting her eyes drift, she ending up with her gaze on the hokage mountain. Looking up she focused on the carved face that resembled her and sighed again, drifting into a trail of thoughts. 'Can i really continue with this responsibility as a hokage? I mean I've sort of messed it up already.. Sasuke left long ago, i could of stopped him. Naruto and Jiraiya left, that was what, nearly three years ago? Kami knows if they'll come back. Have i put the entire village in danger by letting this girl stay here? I mean, we know nothing about her. Not even her name. Should i have put her into a cell? Were the ANBU right all along? Is this some sort of distraction before an attack? I just don't know what to do think anymore.' She looked up at the clouds with an emotionless expression. 'I wonder if Shikamaru is doing the same thing' She chuckled, before standing up properly and heading towards the room where the girl lay in an unconscious sleep.

--------------

"Mahhhhhh how far are we from the village Ero-sennin?" Complained a whiskered nin

"Well since i last remembered, i don't have a map of the world in my head! And stop calling me that brat!" Spat back a white haired sannin

"Nothing wrong with saying the truth"

"Look, do you want to get home or not?"

"Hell yes! Don't tell me we're lost!"

"Yes well, you're making me loose my sense of direction, pipe down"

"If your sense of direction is as good as your instinct, then we're screwed"

"I SAID SHUT UP BAKA!"

--------------

Iruka groaned as he filed away a report in the mission room. His head and feet hurt tremendously after taking his boisterous class out to practice throwing shiruken, which was disastrous. 'Yeh, teaching rookie ninja.. what could possibly go wrong?' He now regretted thinking.

Everything was running smoothly until Konohamaru and his team decided to show up, escaping from their sensei Ebisu's litter picking rank D mission. Konohamaru decided to show off his skills trying to impress all who saw. But he ended up nearly lopping off Iruka's ponytail, which sent the class into a fit of laughter. After seeing what Konohamaru did, half of Iruka's class thought it was funny to throw more shuriken at their tutor just to see his reaction and some of the less interested students ran off while Iruka ran around dodging the pointed stars. The chunin was surprised he hadn't been injured. Konohamaru, who was having a laughing fit on the floor, was soon interrupted as he saw Ebisu running towards the scene. He got up quickly as his teammates had started to run away and ran a few meters but ended up tripping on his scarf and falling flat on his face, much to Iruka's delight as his students stopped throwing shuriken at their sensei, but had decided to aim for Konohamaru. Sitting up rubbing one side of his face, he let out a sudden 'eep' as a shuriken missed his head by an inch. He looked round to see a crowd of wanna be ninja's wielding the weapons and got up swiftly and began to run again, leaving the training grounds with the lethal group of kids not far behind him and after them Ebisu. Iruka looked at the scene with a blank expression. Shuriken were everywhere. Embedded in the floor, nearby trees and the walls of the school. He sighed and began to pluck all the weapons out of the three main areas, grimacing at the holes in the school walls. Who knew his students could throw so hard? Taking the weapons inside and storing them in a box, Iruka decided to round up his students and try to resume the school day. With them writing down 'I must not throw shuriken at my sensei especially without permission' as many times as possible for the remainder of the school day, of course. After around an hour of stress, searching, shouting and generally chasing students round in circles, Iruka finally managed to get them all back in his classroom and gave them a lecture about their behavior before making them write. He recalled almost jumping for joy as the bell went to say the day was over. As his students rushed out of his classroom he got up to collect all their papers when it suddenly hit him. Naruto was supposed to be returning to Konoha soon. It had been a long two and a half years and Iruka felt quite sad over that period of time, after all he missed the person who he almost saw as a little brother. He even missed Naruto begging for him to buy ramen nearly every day and the hugs he had given him whenever they had met. All the way over to the mission room, he thought about if he should clean up Naruto's apartment or throw him a party as soon as he got back or buy him as much ramen as he could possibly eat. All this thinking brought back memories of the good times he'd had with Naruto, making him smile and feel slightly better. But as he entered the mission room, he saw Kakashi and his mood quickly changed. He despised the elite jounin for bitterly embarrassing him during the chunin exams and taking Naruto away from him. As he walked across the room, Kakashi had turned and waved at the chunin, but Iruka had taken no notice and sat down in an empty spot at the large desks. He had stared down at the document on his desk until the copy nin left.

Kakashi had left over an hour ago and Iruka's shift was nearly over and seeing as he only had two minutes left, he decided to collect his things and make his way home.

--------------

Tsunade was a few rooms away from her recent patients room when she heard a loud scream. Without hesitation she ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt in front of the open room. She gasped at the scene before her. The nurse assigned to the room was pinned against the wall by kunai, but seemed to be in shock rather than in pain and on the bed was the girl, stood up and slightly hunched over. A single kunai with blood on the tip lay on the bed. The girls visible eye was wide open and glazed over, staring at the nurse and she had a dangerous, wide smile plastered on her face. Behind her on the wall written in blood were the words "Konohagakure Blood" written in block capitals. Tsunade noticed the girl had blood dripping from her right hand's index finger and watched in awe as the wound healed up on it's own, the flow of the liquid stopping. Tsunade sighed a bit too loudly, attracting the girls attention. She turned her head and she saw the blond hokage, giving her a creepy stare that went straight through the poor woman. She then picked up the blood tipped kunai and threw it with great force at the single window, hitting it dead in the center. The window cracked from the center of the window right to the ends, then the glass fell and the girl leapt out the window and into the nearest tree and turned to face the window. Tsunade ran over to the broken window and glared at the smug girl standing below her. The girl looked up at her, then burst out into loud uncontrollable laughter for a few seconds before turning and leaping off the tree and into the streets of Konoha.

"Shit" Tsunade cursed "I really have let a maniac into this village"

She turned away from the window and performed some hand seals, causing three poofs of smoke to appear that faded quickly, revealing three masked ANBU members.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"spoke the badger masked member

"No time to explain, i need you to track down the female ninja who crashed through my office yesterday. And when you find her, capture her and put her away in a cell for questioning"

"She's a kunoichi?"

"Well do you really think an inexperienced ninja could do this!?" She shouted, pointing at the poor nurse who was pinned to the wall, still in shock "She's now a possible threat to the whole village, i want you to go, now!" She shouted, pointing at the poor nurse who was pinned to the wall, still in shock

"No, right away sama"

The three ANBU disappeared in poofs of smoke and Tsunade put her hands to her face, worried about what the kunoichi could be up to.

"H-hokage-sama" The nurse let out weakly

"Oh! Misao-chan!" Tsunade walked over to the nurse and slowly removed the kunai one by one, making sure she didn't hurt the nurse. She leant her against the wall before checking her over to see if she had any injuries.

"Are there any wounds i have missed?"

The nurse shook her head slowly. Tsunade moved to help her stand up sat her in a chair close to the bed to regain her senses.

The hokage then left the room and teleported to the mission room, scaring half the people behind the desks.

"I want you to summon as many chunin and jounin as possible" She began, some of the staff looking at each other worridly "When they get here, i want you to tell them these details immediately. A lone, purple haired kunoichi is roaming around the village. Some of her features are that she has a cloth covering her right eye with a single kanji symbol on it and she is dressed in hospital clothes. Although she doesn't sound dangerous, she is unstable and goes into terrifying states where she attacks anything near her. I want her captured alive, as she is.." The blond hesitated "the person who i let stay into the village after crashing into the Hokage tower and i want her put in a cell for immediate questioning"

After she finished, some of the staff bolted off to search for the missionless ninja while others stayed to write out reports. The hokage sighed, then exited the building herself, she set out to look for the psychotic girl.

--------------

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl ran down a busy street, laughing uncontrollably, fully aware that three ninja were right behind her. She stopped suddenly and ANBU members appeared behind her. A crowd started to form to examine the scene. She turned to face the ANBU, pulling a serious face.

"Put your hands in behind your back and get down on your knees!" One barked

Surprisingly, she did as she was told. But as two members came to tie her hands up she clenched her fists, focusing her chakra in them, brought her arms forward with incredible speed and thrusted both fists into their stomachs, knocking the wind out of them as they collapsed to the floor. The third ran over to try and control her but she moved too fast and jumping in straight at him, delivered a sharp hit to his shoulder blade, knocking him out instantly. Before falling to the ground, she jumped off his shoulders and onto the nearest roofs and made her escape.

-

Iruka sighed as he walked passed Ichiraku, Konohamaru and his team were there. Bowls stacked as high as Naruto's normally were. He thought of stopping there to lecture the team about their behavior, but decided to keep heading for home as it was getting late.

-

The purple kunoichi was running at a fast pace and hopping elegantly onto each roof, until she suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

'This smell! What is it? It's just so familiar..' She suddenly gasped, her eye widening ' Maybe it's him! If it is, that means he's still alive! All of the things I've heard about a demon were complete bullshit! I must find him' Smiling, she leapt off the roof and follow the trial of scent she'd picked up.

-

Iruka felt himself smile as he walked past a small market. People were making last minute purchases as the stalls closed and the sun was setting, making the whole place glow a gentle orange. A certain color that reminded him of his favorite blond genin.

-

The girl ran towards the ramen stand and got down onto the floor, sniffing it. People walking past gave her funny looks and started to whisper. 'Damn, still a little further' She thought. Getting up, she continued to run, ignoring the people around her.

-

The chunin walked down a street filled with small houses and renting apartments he looked to his left and saw naruto's apartment, with faded sign stuck to it's door saying "Back whenever!" He chuckled and kept on walking, shifting the now becoming uncomfortable books tucked under his right arm.

-

She arrived at a closing market place, scanning the area, she still didn't see any sign of the person she was looking for but still had his scent. 'This smell, it's a lot stronger. I've got to be close' She smiled, running once again. She started to pick up the pace, skipping through a few ally ways as she ran.

-

Iruka stood outside his apartment door and switched the books he had carried to his other arm and fumbled around in his pocket with his free hand.

-

The purple girl was running down a quiet street full of houses. 'It's really strong now! I know he's close!' She turned sharply and darted down an ally way. At the end of it, she could see a brown haired ninja stood in front of an apartment door. 'THAT'S HIM!' Her thoughts yelled and she put all her effort into running faster.

-

Finally getting a hold of his single key, Iruka lifted his arm and placed the key in the lock.

"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"Eh?!" Was all he could say, before he was knocked over, his books sent flying.

Iruka had his eyes closed, wincing in pain. He had landed quite hard on his backside and now had a weight on top of him. 'Wait, Naruto?!' He opened his eyes quickly, but to his surprise, he saw hospital clothes and long purple locks.

"Oh Umino Sensei! I knew you were alive!"

Iruka looked down to see a girl hugging his waist, her face not visable.

"I knew all these stories about a Demon Fox were lies! I knew nothing had happened to you! I knew I.. i" The girl had looked up, her face was frozen in shock. This was not the person she had wanted to see. Iruka, more shocked than the girl, looked at her face and studied her features. Pale skin, with no sign of any blemishes covered her elegant face. Her nose was small and perfectly straight. Her one eye was black, black as the night itself. But it still managed to show great pain and anguish. She let go of the shocked chunin and crawled away from him using her hands. She stared at him, mouth agape, a pained expression on her face.

"Iruka Sensei!"

Iruka looked round the side of the girl to see Kakashi, Gai and Asuma running towards them. He looked back at the girl who was staring into space with the same expression.

"Well, we finally caught you" said Asuma as he pushed the girl onto her knees and the her hands together.

"W-what's g-going on?" Iruka stuttered

"We were told that a female ninja had escaped from the hospital after causing trouble there, and what trouble she has become! She took out three ANBU members and generally caused confusion around the whole village" Explained the dark haired nin as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"And you found her Iruka Sensei!" Beamed Gai who did gave the confused chunin a thumbs up "Why, with your spectacular youthfulness you co-"

"Shut up" Sighed Kakashi after smacking his rival up the head

"Stand up" Asuma ordered the girl, who took no notice "Stand up!" Asuma took a hold of the long purple locks and pulled her up by her hair and the girls frozen frame was lifted up so she stood. Her breathing hitched from the hard pull and the pain in the back of her head. Her expression has not changed through the whole event, she still stared, mouth slightly open.

"Right, we're going to take her to her cell now" Said Asuma after taking a drag

Iruka just simply nodded, then the three jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke. Regaining his senses, the chunin picked up all of his scattered books and looked over his shoulder, to see people standing outside, talking about the commotion that had just occurred. Not wanting to be under the eye of anyone, he turned his key and opened the door. Then he pulled it out and stepped inside quickly, slamming the door shut. The people outside began to leave seeing as nothing else was going to happen. the whole of Konoha remained chatty for the rest of the day, most people talking about what the girl had done.

--------------

Dictionary:

suto ka - Stalker  
ookami -wolf  
kunoichi - female ninja  
kami - god  
baka - stupid

ARGHHH this took so long because I'd written up a chunk of around 2400 words and when i went to save it it said you must be logged in and i lost it all. Kinda put me off for a while. It was completely different to what I've written now and I'm sort of glad the file didn't save, cause i ended up writing nearly 1000 more words than i did before.

Konohamaru's name is such a pain to write lol especially over and over again :/


End file.
